


Hidden Shadows Deception United (HSDCU)

by Pertexus (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SF9 (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Gore, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Gen, Gun Violence, Mafia AU, Mafia EXO, Mafia NCT, Mafia SF9, Mafia Seventeen, Minimum Romance, Minor Injuries, Platonic Relationships, Violence, mafia got7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pertexus
Summary: Mafia groups didn't ever work with each other. Until now, that is. On the rise is Excaliber, and alliances are formed. However, the 5 gangs, known as EXO, GOT7, NCT, Seventeen and SF9 have a secret weapon- each other. Together, they are known as Hidden Shadows Deception United, AKA HSDCU.And Excaliber is going to be brought down if it's the last thing they do.





	Hidden Shadows Deception United (HSDCU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Pertexus here with a new series of some sort... This time for K-pop! This story will contain blood and violence, since it's a mafia au. In the link below is all [main] people involved just in case you're not familiar with other groups.
> 
> https://bit.ly/2D4jJZX - the doc file for everyone included so far.
> 
> p.s. if you email the special address, you get a bonus for this story! i won't say right now, but when and if you manage to be the first 4 people to message that email address I'll tell you the bonuses!! uwu
> 
> Pertexus, out!

It is a well known fact that gangs are quite common in the shadier parts of Incheon. It is  _especially_ known that gangs have a tendency to not work with another unless completely necessary. Which is why we're here today.

_Excaliber_. A rogue mafia group. You see, most gangs are neutral or pretty good friends with one another, which is why a group that declared war on all of them was extremely rare. In most cases it would be easy enough to take them out. However, Excaliber was a whole other situation. They had a gratutious amount of power- in multiple ways.

Violence is now inevitable. Alliances are now inevitable. And that leads us to today's newly formed alliance, _Hidden Shadows Deception United_ (HSDCU) consisting of GOT7, EXO, Seventeen, SF9 and one of the newer gangs, NCT.

With our blood sweat and tears, we will take down these rogues; hindrances from our turf. Incheon is under our protection and we will not allow them to harm any civilians.

Excaliber cannot be allowed to survive- they are a threat to the recently formed peace treaty between all the gangs.

 

Below are the signatures of the leaders of the gangs and the one who watches over their exploits

_**Kim Youngbin [SF9 ; Sensational Feeling 9]**_

_**Im Jaebum [GOT7]**_

_**Lee Taeyong [NCT ; Neo Culture Technology]**_

_**Kim Junmyeon [EXO]**_

_**Choi Seungcheol [Seventeen]**_

_**Lee Minhae [The Watcher]**_


End file.
